New Beginnings
by LLDSL
Summary: Temperance gets a new partner, but they turn out to be more than partners. What will be the outcome of this?


Temperance Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian Institute early on the morning of September 1st 2005. It was her first day back at work after the summer break, and her first day back at work after Timothy Sullivan, her partner of five years, had been killed. Inside, everyone and everything was alive and operating. Deciding she wanted to get straight to work, she made her way into the action and began climbing the stairs towards her office, but she was stopped before she could reach the top.

"Temperance!" shouted a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Camille." Temperance replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Camille answered. "More importantly, how are you?"

"I'm fine too." Temperance said. "I'd like to get to work though, so I'll talk to you later."

"Temperance!" exclaimed Camille. "Do you remember what I told you before the summer break?"

Temperance sighed. "You asked me not to return to work until I was completely ready, and I can assure you that I am completely ready."

Camille smiled. "Alright Temperance, but if you feel at all uneasy about anything, let me know."

"I will." Temperance said with a nod, and she continued her way upstairs and disappeared into her office.

Later that morning, Temperance was in her office working through the large pile of paperwork that had built up over the summer break when a knock came from outside.

"Come in!" she called.

"Hi sweetie!" exclaimed Angela. "It's so good to have you back at work."

"Hi Angela." replied Temperance, standing up to give her best friend a hug. "It's good to be back. I've missed this place."

"I bet you have! You hardly spend an hour a day away from it when you are at work." Angela said with a smile on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Temperance replied. "How are you?"

"Great!" Angela exclaimed. "I've heard your new partner is arriving today, and it's another guy!"

"It seems as though Angela has beat me to informing you of certain information." Camille interrupted. "Thanks Angela."

Angela took Camille's hint after seeing her eyes roll towards Temperance's office door, and with a quickly wave she left.

"Temperance." began Camille. "Your new partner is in fact arriving today. His name is Seeley Booth. He's thirty-three years old and has been an F.B.I Agent since he was twenty-eight. He's arriving from New York on the three-o'clock flight into LAX, and I'd appreciate if you could pick him up from the airport."

"That'll be fine Camille." Temperance said. "Thanks."

At three o'clock that afternoon, Temperance arrived at the airport. Having never met Seeley Booth before, she was unsure whether or not she would recognise him, so before she left she had spoken to Camille and had learnt that Seeley was Camille's ex-boyfriend and she was given an old photograph that would hopefully prove to be useful.

At three-forty-five flight 299 from New York arrived landed and passengers began emerging from the plane. Temperance scanned the photo quickly and as each passenger got off the plane, she searched for Seeley Booth. Finally, after ten minutes, Seeley Booth made his way off the plane, but he was not alone. Temperance was slightly confused. Camille hadn't mentioned that Seeley would have company.

"Agent Booth?" she asked, making her way up to Seeley and the two other people with him.

"Can I help you?" Seeley asked.

"I'm Temperance Brennan, your new partner." Temperance explained. "I was instructed by my boss to pick you up from the airport. I wasn't informed that you'd have company."

"This is my ex-wife Rebecca and my son Parker." Seeley explained. "They've moved here with me because of mine and Rebecca's agreement with Parker, but they aren't living with me."

"It's nice to meet you Rebecca, and you too Parker." Temperance said. "I can take Seeley to his house and come back and pick you guys up if you like."

"That won't be necessary." Seeley interrupted. "They'll get a cab, won't you guys? I'll see you later. Let's go Temperance."

After picking up Seeley's bags, the pair made their way to Seeley's new apartment in Temperance's car. On the way, they talked about their pasts and learnt enough about each other to be able to work successfully together.

Later that afternoon, Temperance arrived home after returning from Seeley's apartment to the Jeffersonian to pick up her things. Yawning, she threw her bags on the table and sat made her way to the kitchen to begin cooking dinner, however a knock interrupted her.

"Seeley!" exclaimed Temperance with a surprise. "How did you find my apartment?"

"I called Camille and asked her if she knew where it was." Seeley said. "I was wondering if we could have dinner together."

"I'm cooking at the moment, but I have enough for two." Temperance said. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure!" Seeley said. "What's cooking?"

"Honey soy chicken." Temperance announced. "Make yourself at home!"

Seeley obeyed, kicking his shoes off, pulling his tie loose and sitting down on the couch. He looked around his new partner's apartment. He had instantly fallen in love with this woman, but now he had arrived at her apartment, he wasn't so sure she'd be the right woman for him. She didn't even have a television.

"Dinner's out." Temperance said, interrupting his thoughts.

"It smells delicious Temperance!" Seeley exclaimed, making his way over to the table.

The pair ate in silence, with Seeley glancing over at Temperance every now and then. He understood why he had fallen in love with this woman at first sight, she was stunning, but would their personalities and interests collide? He would soon find out.

Later that night, the pair sat in the dark in Temperance's family room. The only light that could be seen came from a small light that Temperance held above the book she was reading. Seeley sat contemplating how he was going to announce that he loved her when they had only just met.

"Temperance?" he signalled. "Can you put your book down for a minute?"

Confused, Temperance closed the book and switched the light off. "What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how to say it without confusing you, so I'm just going to come right out and say it." Seeley began. "I love you Temperance. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you at the airport, before you even knew I was your partner, and I secretly wished you were my partner and that you were there to pick me up. By pure miracle, my wish was granted."

Temperance sat up. "_I don't date_" she thought. _I did make my new year's resolution this year to find a man though." _

"I know we've just met Temperance, but we already know a lot about each other." Seeley continued. "I'd like to be more than your partner." He stood up and moved onto the arm of the couch she was sitting on.

"We'd have to take things slow Seeley." Temperance began. "This is my first relationship, and you're new in my life."

"I understand completely." Seeley said. "It's fine. Just let me do one thing."

With that request, Seeley leant towards her slowly. Temperance inhaled quickly, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, relax." Seeley whispered, as he closed the space between their lips. "So will you be more than my partner Temperance?"

"Yes Seeley, I will be more than your partner." Temperance replied, and this time she kissed him gently.


End file.
